The present invention relates to a washbasin, and more particularly, to a washbasin which includes a rotatable water supply nozzle protruded at a minimum length from the washbasin and mounted as a substitute part of a faucet to secure a sufficient washing space and a hot and cold water supply unit coupled to the water supply nozzle and mounted in the washbasin to increase user's convenience and stability.
Recently, as the standard of living is increased with industrialization, the bathroom culture has changed. In particular, the designs of facilities inside a bathroom, such as a bathtub, a washbasin, and a toilet have been changed into graceful forms to exhibit an elegant bathroom atmosphere, and various functions have been added to conveniently use the facilities.
Meanwhile, a water supply unit attached to a general washbasin which is used in a daily life jets water through a water pipe. The structure of the water supply unit will be briefly described as follows.
FIG. 1 illustrates an example of a conventional washbasin.
Referring to FIG. 1, the washbasin is one of bathroom facilities for washing hands or face and includes a water containing portion for containing water, a drain hole installed at the center of the bottom of the water containing portion, a faucet installed at a leading end of the top surface of the water containing portion, and a water supply unit having a cold/hot water button. The water supply unit supplies water through a water pipe.
In particular, the washbasin has a structure in which a one-touch manipulation handle and a water supply nozzle of the water pipe protruded from a central portion of the washbasin are installed to protrude forward. The washbasin having the above-described structure includes the following various problems.
First, the conventional washbasin has a structure in which the one-touch manipulate handle and the water supply nozzle of the water pipe protruded at the central portion of the washbasin are installed to protrude forward. Therefore, since a user has such a feeling of uneasiness that the user may bump the head against the water pipe while washing the face, the user washes the face in a state where the user does not sufficiently bend the back. Therefore, the user's posture becomes uncomfortable, and water may flow down along both arms to wet the user's clothes.
Second, the water supply nozzle has a structure of jetting water downward. Therefore, since the water continuously flows down even while a user washes the face, a large amount of water may be wasted. Some faucets have a structure of rotating 360 degrees. In this case, however, when a valve is opened in a state where the water jetting direction is rotated 180 degrees, a large amount of water may be jetted toward the user by the water jetting pressure, thereby wetting the user's clothes. In this structure, since the water pipe is also protruded, a user may have such a feeling of uneasiness that the user may bump the head against the protruded water pipe. Accordingly, users tend to avoid using the washbasin.
Third, even when a user washes the hair in the washbasin, the user may not wash the hair normally, because of the protruded water pipe of the water supply unit. Although the user may wash the hair, the user inevitably washes the hair in a very uncomfortable posture. Furthermore, when a user rinses the mouth after brushing the teeth, the user should turn the head to receive water with the mouth or use a separate cup to rinse the mouth.
Fourth, since the cold/hot water button installed in the conventional washbasin is positioned at the top surface of the washbasin, short kids may have difficulties in manipulating the cold/hot water button.
Fifth, the water pipe and a manipulation lever of the supply unit may be smeared with water dropping through the water pipe or contaminated water such as soapy water. In this case, since the conventional washbasin has a structure in which the water pipe and the manipulation lever are protruded to the outside, it is very inconvenient to remove the contaminated water stuck between the washbasin and the water pipe or the manipulation lever. Furthermore, although the contaminated water adhering to the water supply unit is removed at any time, moisture remaining on a packing of the adherence surface may rot to cause mold or unsanitary conditions. In this case, the visual appearances of the bathroom and the washbasin may be degraded.
Sixth, the washbasin has an internal structure which is heavily dented toward the front of a user and forms a rounded inclined surface. Therefore, when water contained in the washbasin overflows while slopping from side to side, the water may wet user's clothes, and the floor may be soaked with the water. In this case, a safety accident may occur due to a slip.
Seventh, a secretion such as spit frequently occurs during washing. The conventional washbasin has no proper unit to receive and discharge the secretion.
Eighth, since the conventional washbasin does not include a soap holder, a separate soap case or holder should be provided. Furthermore, when the soap case is filled with water, soap may be steeped with the water and unnecessarily consumed.